Not Just a One Time Thing - Klaus and Kol
by Sosweet2bme
Summary: At first Klaus doesn't realize it, but with Kol out of the coffin after 100 years, his feelings have resurfaced. What will become of them? Kol/Klaus (m/m, incest, dont like dont read)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so this is my first fanfiction. Ya, I know, its a bit out of the ordinary. But I thought why not. I plan to write more of this story or ones similar. PLEASE leave your comments, suggestions, or praise in the comments section, I would really like to know what you think and if I could improve in any way. Thanks :)

**Warning:** sexual content

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the vampire diaries or any part of it. This story, using the characters that I have borrowed from the Vampire Diaries storyline, is my own invention. In other words, if I owned the vampire diaries, lets just say things would be different, haha.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Season 3 Episode 14: Dangerous Liaisons

Esther is back, and very much alive. She and her children are throwing a party at Klaus's newly renovated mansion. This first chapter starts when they are getting ready for their party.

* * *

"Rebekah, tell me how handsome I am." Kol joked.

"Oh Kol, you know I cant be compelled." Rebekah joked back.

Just then, Klaus stormed in and not just interrupted their little chat, but also created a disturbance by shouting at Rebekah, "You went after Elena! What is wrong with you?"

"Here we go" Rebekah taunted.

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?"

From a little over his shoulder, he heard Kol say, "Again with the dagger threats? Don't you have any other tricks?"

Kol's insult hit Klaus, and he received it full on. He quickly put on his usual enraged and controlling face. He then turned around to meet Kol's gaze.

"Oh, go back to staring at yourself"

"And who are you, my father?"

"No, but you're in _my_ house."

"Then perhaps we should go outside" Kol suggested as he stood up to meet Klaus's gaze, and took a step towards him. Eye to eye with two, what seamed to be, death stares. His heart started to race, and it was at this specific moment that Klaus could feel the heat between them. It was not yet apparent to him that his feelings had resurfaced, but they had after these hundreds of years.

We recall a time when the originals were still human; it was just before they became vampires.

Klaus had always found Kol devastatingly handsome; though he never wanted to admit that to himself, the feelings were there.

But getting back to current times, Klaus _had_ locked Kol and the others in coffins, which, evidently, made Kol hate him even more than he already had. And standing here so close to Kol, not only made those feelings return, but also made him realize just how much hatred Kol had for him. And as we know, Klaus is quick to, not just hide, but burry his feelings for others.

"Perhaps we should", and in one swift motion he grabbed Kol, and sped outside, where he threw him across the concrete driveway. Klaus's rage was now being fueled by his buried feelings for Kol. Kol then got up, sped over and gave Klaus a nice punch to the face. But Klaus was still stronger and as he got back up he tackled Kol to the ground, pinning his hands up above his head.

"I'm stronger than you, remember?" said Klaus.

Kol was about to put up a fight, when he noticed something. His eyes widened as he stared in to Klaus's, and an all-knowing smile crept across his face.

"_Woww! _Well that's a nice one brother."

"What are you—" He looked down at his very hard and bulging crotch. _No, NO. This cannot be happening_ he thought,_ I CANNOT be getting a boner because of Kol. And he NOTICED! I mean, I'm practically lying on top of him. _

Once this thought process was over, Kol caught him by surprise and flipped them over so that he was on top.

"Perhaps we should take this elsewhere," said Kol as he grabbed onto Klaus's shirt with one hand. In one quick jolt he flew them up to the second story window of the mansion where Kol's bedroom was. With his free hand he opened the window and threw Klaus across the room.

Klaus, who was still recovering from being caught completely caught off guard, got up on his feet and started to back away from Kol.

"Wait, Kol, it's not what it looks like—"

"Oh, I'm pretty certain I know what _that _is," Kol said with a devious smirk. He didn't really know what he was doing, _but_ _why not _he thought, as he rushed over to where Klaus was pinned against the wall. "And I also happen to know how to use it" his smirk growing larger.

Klaus who, at that moment was very confused, said, "Wait but—"

"Brother, lets be honest, I remember how you looked at me when we were younger; I knew it all along." Kol moved in closer to Klaus so that, not only their eyes met, but he almost brushed up against Klaus. "Isn't _this_ what you want?" he said as he firmly grabbed Klaus's swelling crotch, and pinned one of his hands against the wall.

Klaus let out a slight moan and flung his head back, which he hated, being as he didn't like to feel inferior or under someone else's control. But yet, there he was, and oh how long had this little fantasy been sitting in the depths of his mind?

"Why are you doing this?" Klaus grunted in confused pleasure.

"Well, you see, I haven't been alive in about 100 years, much less, had sex. And, oh look; I already seem to have an offer. So, I believe the question, brother, is why _not_?"

And at that, he started to massage Klaus's bag from where he was holding it. Klaus was very close to surrendering. And as Kol leaned in and brushed his lips against Klaus's, Klaus put his free hand on Kol's chest to make room for a final question.

"Kol, are you sure?"

"Klaus, you seem to be asking all the wrong questions. The real question is: are _you_ sure? And you seem _pretty sure_."

And with that, Klaus surrendered. After all, this _is_ what he wanted.

For a mere second they just stared at each other, a similar mischievous smile forming on Klaus's face.

Suddenly, Klaus's lips met Kol's. It didn't last for long, but soon they were making out and biting at each other's lips.

Klaus ripped off Kol's shirt and started running his hands over his perfect body. His skin was so smooth and firm, and his abs—_oh god his abs_ thought Klaus.

But as soon as Kol got a hold of Klaus's shirt and ripped it off, he was in control. He flipped Klaus around so that he was pressed up against the wall. With Kol kissing his neck, Klaus quickly unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down to his knees. He then pulled out his swelling cock and started to stroke it.

"Let me get that for you" Kol whispered into Klaus's ear as he reached around Klaus's magnificent torso and started stroking his cock. With his other hand he unbuttoned his own pants and started wanking his cock.

Sensing the cock on his back, Klaus reached back and took over the job for Kol.

First Klaus let out a moan, and he could hear Kol's breathing in his ear quicken. Kol was inside him and it felt so good. Kol went faster, and faster, when suddenly, Klaus practically shouted "Ahhh!". And then Kol came.

They stood there panting, and Klaus turned his head to the side and kissed Kol.

As they cleaned themselves up and headed down the stairs, Klaus glanced over at Kol, who was grinning like a schoolboy with a crush on his best friend. Klaus then kept his head down, but all the while smiling to himself. He knew this wasn't going to be a one-time thing. For that, his smile grew wider as they headed down to meet the rest of the family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Episode:** Dangerous Liaisons (3x14)

**Warning: **Explicit Language (that's all for this chapter)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the vampire diaries or any part of it. This story, using the characters that I have borrowed from the Vampire Diaries storyline, is my own invention. In other words, if I owned the vampire diaries, lets just say things would be different, haha.

* * *

The ball has begun…

Kol, now standing at one of the tables, holding a glass of champagne, was eyeing a certain someone…

* * *

"Now why is it that you look at her that way?" Klaus inquired, "After all, we did just…"

Kol turned towards Klaus, "Is that a hint of jealousy I detect?" he said with surprised smirk on his face.

"Don't answer a question with another question!"

"Fine, she's my little toy" Kol grinned naughtily.

"Ah, I see… so are you going to kill her?"

"Eventually I probably will. She's a friend of the Salvatores, which means that if I kill her, it hurts them…"

Klaus suddenly looked worried, "Kol, you can't do that!" he said in a hushed voice, "They could retaliate."

"Come on, brother. We're the Originals. What could they possibly do?" and with that he walked away before Klaus could say another word.

* * *

It was the end of the night. Klaus was in his room changing out of his tux. He had just taken off his shirt when…

Kol came bursting through the door, "You compelled her to stay away from me?!" he shouted as he stormed in the room. The door swung shut behind him.

"I told you, it was too risky" Klaus tossed his shirt over to the vicinity of the laundry bin nonchalantly.

"Why the fuck do you ALWAYS have to ruin everything for me!?" Kol was not just angry now, he was upset.

"Oh, do I?" Klaus said sarcastically.

"Yes! You do! Klaus, just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean you can treat me like shit!"

"Oh but you always seemed to have it under control. I mean, what happened earlier today? What was that, with all the dominance bullshit? We both know I'm stronger than you. After all, I'm an Original hybrid—"

"But don't you even give a damn about us?!" Kol was on the verge off breaking down in tears. Truth be told, he did have a soul in there somewhere, even if his heart wasn't beating, and much like Rebekah, sometimes he just longed for their family to be as one again. "What happened to peace, acceptance…family?"

Klaus was silent. The realization of how Kol felt hit him hard. He had said the exact same words to their mother earlier that day, when Rebekah had suddenly daggered him in the back out of anger.

They stood in silence for a minute or two, Klaus facing away from Kol.

Just then, Esther broke the silence.

"I heard yelling in there, what's going on?" Their mother was swiftly walking down the hallway towards Klaus's room when she shouted.

As she entered the room and saw what was evidently _not_ going on, Kol spoke, "Never mind Mother, its nothing" although that was a lie, Kol, with eyes reddened from the tears he had almost shed, left the room.

TBC

* * *

**I know it was kinda short this time, but I hope you guys liked it J PLEASE leave your comments, suggestions, or praise in the review section, I would really like to know what you think and if I could improve in any way. Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Warning:** sexual themes

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the vampire diaries or any part of it. This story, using the characters that I have borrowed from the Vampire Diaries storyline, is my own invention. In other words, if I owned the vampire diaries, lets just say things would be different, haha.

* * *

Kol slowly headed back to his room. As he sat down at his desk, he pulled out his journal…

_Journal Entry: September 22nd, 2010_

_Wow… just looking at the date I wrote at the top of the page makes my head spin…_

* * *

Klaus quickly finished putting his tux away, sat down on his bed, and picked up his worn journal from where it was sitting on his black oak nightstand. He undid the clasp holding it closed…

**_Journal Entry: September 22nd, 2010_**

**_Wow… sometimes I can't help thinking how truly amazing it is that I have been around for so long…_**

_Well, it's been a long week. I was resurrected, my family threw a ball at Klaus's newly renovated mansion, and my mother is alive! Oh and did I forget to mention the part where Klaus and I practically had sex. Well, it was just a hand job, but it was really intense…_

**_Well, this past year has been, well, horrifying really. All my life I hunted down the Petrova Doppelganger. My life's wish was to create hybrids, more of my kind, and in turn, vanquish my loneliness. But somehow there is still a hole in me, a missing piece…_**

_And although I managed to work up the nerve to talk to him a few hours later, I am still kind of freaked out about it. Ok yes, I did enjoy at least a little bit. But this is not even about liking boys or something…this is my brother…_

They both ended up falling asleep with their journals in their laps. Kol sitting at his desk, and Klaus sitting on his bed…

* * *

**Hey so I hope you guys liked this chapter. And I think I've decided very short chapters would be better. And that way I can post more often :) PLEASE leave your comments, suggestions, and/or praise in the review section, I would really like to know what you think and if I could improve in any way, thanks. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Beginning of episode 3x15 (BTW I highly suggest you rewatch this scene its really great… and the line with the * next to it, I swear to god when Joseph Morgan said it, I literally broke out hysterically laughing for like 2 minutes lol)

**Warning: **sexual content (beware)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the vampire diaries or any part of it. This story, using the characters that I have borrowed from the Vampire Diaries storyline, is my own invention. In other words, if I owned the vampire diaries, lets just say things would be different, haha.

* * *

Kol heard Rebekah's footsteps on the outside porch. He walked down the hall to the living room with the same arrogant walk as Klaus. He stopped his sister as she entered the room.

"Well, well, well, there's our girl." Kol taunted.

Rebekah tried to get past him, but he blocked her way. "Get out of my way Kol."

"Out all night, what a scandal!" Kol taunted, "I trust you did better than that commoner, Matt, was it?"

Although Matt not being the one she had slept with, Kol was bothering her.

"If you don't shut your mouth, the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth" Rebekah threatened.

Kol gave a look that said: _oh really? _

From across the room, Klaus grinned.

"Don't start Nik." Rebekah pushed Kol aside and stepped down the stairs.

"I didn't say anything." Klaus said with an innocent grin. *

"I'm bored." Kol walked over to a chair and sat down, "Our sister is a strumpet, but at least she's having fun." Rebekah glared.

"Oh by the way Rebekah, Elijah wanted to speak to you about something… I think it had to do with Mother." Klaus informed Rebekah. And with that she left the room.

"I need entertainment." Kol complained.

"Well what are you waiting for, go on, have at it." Klaus was passive. He did remember the argument that they had had last night, but he had not yet shared his feelings on the subject, and he intended to keep it that way.

"It's not fun to go alone, join me Nik." Kol urged, "It's the least you could after sticking a dagger in my heart."

Klaus looked at Kol. There was a brief moment of silence, and sorrowful eye contact. Klaus started to realize that his ways of keeping his emotions all locked up, just may not be of use to him here.

"Ok, alright." Klaus gave in, "I hadn't had nearly enough to drink last, what with you trying to murder Rebekah's date." Klaus joked.

They headed out to Mystic Grill.

* * *

"Caroline" Kol said sweetly.

"Oh it's you." Caroline remarked coldly.

"Join us for a drink?" Klaus inquired just to annoy Kol a bit.

"Mmm, I'd rather die of thirst, but thanks." She turned and quickly walked away.

"Hmm, you really weren't kidding when you said you compelled her."

"Kol, I don't kid." Klaus said dryly.

"Ok then. You know what, I think I've been entertained enough. I'm going to go." Kol started to get up, and turned around to get his jacket off the seat, "Are you coming or what?

* * *

"She is pretty, though" Klaus said as they entered the house.

"Who?" Kol asked confused.

"Caroline, I mean."

"Oh, ya, ya…" Kol remarked as his memory was jogged. The idea of Caroline had slipped away awhile ago, pushed aside by the thought of the being in the house with only Klaus. Alone.

"What? Forgotten about your little toy already?" Klaus taunted.

"Klaus I—"

Klaus sped over so that he was standing just a few feet away from Kol. He took a step closer, now just a few inches away. "Who needs toys, when you can just…have me."

Their eyes were locked into each other's. Kol gulped in anticipation. A mischievous smile spread across Klaus's face.

Suddenly their eyes weren't the only things locked. Klaus pressed his mouth against Kol's. He welcomed his lips with pleasure and pretty soon invited Klaus's tongue into his mouth.

They kissed and softly bit at each other's lips. With Klaus's smooth lips on his, he began to grow hard.

Their hands were all over each other. Suddenly, one of Klaus's hands found Kol's crotch and he started to slowly rub it.

"Someone's hard" Klaus pointed out as he let out a little chuckle. Kol, feeling the speed of the hand on his crotch increase, threw his head back and let a little moan. They pulled off each other's shirts and threw them aside. Kol started to kiss down Klaus's neck and this time it was Klaus's turn to throw his head back in pleasure.

Kol then spun them around so that Klaus was up against the wall.

"I want you so bad" Kol whispered as Klaus kissed his neck.

Klaus liked to be in control, and his sexual animalistic instincts were starting to kick in. He shoved Kol onto the couch and climbed on top of him. They started to kiss again, meanwhile trying to get each other's pants off.

"You want me to fuck you?" Klaus said seductively.

Kol nodded with a mischievous smile on his face. He could feel Klaus's cock pushing against his hole.

Finally Klaus slid his long thick cock in. "Oh fuck" Kol whispered as he felt the length enter his body.

Slow thrusts at first, but soon Klaus was pounding into Kol.

"Ah! Oh fuck! Your cock is so big!" Kol moaned.

Klaus was still going a few minutes later. "Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum!" Kol was on the verge.

"Oh god!" Klaus finally came inside Kol, which made Kol come too.

Klaus collapsed onto Kol, both panting. They just laid there for a minute.

They got up and put their clothes back on. Both very satisfied, but yet, they still didn't look at each other. Both wondering the same thing:_ what are we doing?_

* * *

**Ok so a little longer this time. Hope you guys liked it :) PLEASE leave your comments, suggestions, and/or praise in the review section, I would really like to know what you think and if I could improve in any way, thanks.**


	5. Notice to Readers

Hey everybody,

So first of all I sincerely apologize for the lack of posting. I just finished the process of transferring schools and i'm extremely busy. However, I will definitely get back to posting very soon so PLEASE stick with me :)

BTW: if you wanna check out more of my work i have a blog for poetry i write: exquisitelypoetic . blogspot .com (i had to put spaces cause they remove links in posts)

thnx for your patience :)


End file.
